User talk:LarryRawr
Prank!!!!! Lol you fell for it! Sign Here If You Fell *--Kairi4evr 18:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) NOT FUNNY! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sign Here If You Didn't Fell *Haha I Have A Trick To Know If Its Real Haha--Merbat Talk to me! 15:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *Didnt fall for it now --Kairi4evr 19:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *He.......I knew! Meat Goomba Talk 2 the goomba *Poker Face says - No, I have seen this many times. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * * * Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, LarryRawr! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hi Hi Im Merbat But You Dont Know Who I Am And I Dont Know Who You Are But I Wanted To Say I Hope That You Like These Wikia Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 17:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) You're right. You're probably right, but so many people on this wiki like it, it would be hard to get rid of it.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hey On the Penguins around the world article can you put the pictures all at once please its filling up the page and please put a caption with them--Ced1214 17:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Isn't that how it's spelled? unknown4 19:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Tawny It says 'File type verification error' -Tawny PLEASE JOIN Dear LarryRawr, I'am giving you the chance to join my Anti Quitters Society (AQS). Can you please respond on my talk page ASAP. The link is right here: [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Anti_quitters_sociaty Yours Truly, Salteroi --Salteroi 06:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) vote for me? Larryrawr would you vote for me if i tryed for rollback? reply on my talk page --Cwellta 07:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) thank you so much! thank you for your vote your a wonderful friend! --Cwellta 01:24, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Promotion I didn't promote you, sharkbate did. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RE: I am happy you have been promoted! I just never changed my vote on the RFA. Also, Congrats! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RE: I will delete it for you, --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback button: Click on a page's history and you will see a rollback button next to the latest edit. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Um.. Are you mad at me? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Pokerface Don't blame me. Poker Face says blame the Shout Box. Blame the freaking Panda Fight of July 15 2009. I will still be on CP and Codester Chat. Bye for the last time of this freaking fighting site. I'm not mad at you. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 02:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Poker Face will now say their final words. More fights will come. It can be over hackers or over muffins, and I'm done. But other things put me in a bad mood. Ben hasn't responded, I need my Walrus letter and real life friends, this was the icing. See you on Xat and CP, but I'm done here. Bye! Poker Face has finished their final words. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 02:48, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Birthday Thanks, man!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Bye buddy I can't believe it...I'm losing another friend. You were an awesome friend to me. You're always going to be remembered by your friends such as myself. Bye old buddy! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 14:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Russian's (hopefully but probably) not to late Good-Bye I know that you already have quit, but maybe you would come back to check over your messages. In that case, bye. I will miss you even though I didn’t know you too well. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) You're welcome.... does this mean ur not quitting? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 17:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks - it's really nice of you to come back here for a little bit for Salt and Cwellta. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 17:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Slightly boring. How about you? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 17:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Cool, have fun! I gtg now bcuz I am working on another Wiki but I should be back at around night. Bye! Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 17:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I know you have been gone at the beach but I am writing this for when you come back. Hi! Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Shark isn't "Going out with honour". Earlier, he called TS "Ben", me "Walrus", said the wiki sucks, said all the users on the wiki suck, and even went as low to say to TS: "GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE!". He has gone rogue. Regards, Wompus78 Poker Face! Thanks...btw they though u were Ben.... Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:45, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey Larry! It's Homsar. Just wondering, are you coming back to visit for a while? --Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! 20:47, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hi we think all new users r ben. Shoutbox? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC)